Kanade Sakurada
is one of the main characters of the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. Kanade is the third of the nine Sakurada children and the second oldest daughter. Her twin is Shuu. Appearance Kanade is a teenage girl with short, bobbed, black hair which reaches around her lower chin. Her eyes are bright grey and she has fair skin. Her hair and eyes are very similar to Shuu's, color wise, and as well as her appearance. She is usually seen in her school uniform consist of a white long sleeved shirt and black blazer with gold buttons and trimmings on its edges and pockets. Her tie and skirt (with black trimming on the end) are green to indicate that she's a second year student. She also wears dark brown stockings with brown slip on shoes. Otherwise, she is seen with casual clothes when she is at home. Personality Kanade is a second-year high school student that plays a nice and good girl outside, but she can actually be quite cold. However, Kanade is very calm, and her cool and composed demeanor rarely shows any chinks, but that wall of emotion isn’t without its flaws. Her mien is comprised for efficiency, never wasting a moment or opportunity. She strives with all her might to continue up the election poll, always on her toes for the next campaign. She also tends to not be honest with her feelings. Despite all this, she is very mature, caring, and cares for all her family deeply. She also have huge responsibility. Some may think she is selfish and scary at first, but she is really a very kind, polite and a good girl. She can also be overprotective at times, but doesn't want to admit this. Plot Kanade is the third child and the second oldest daughter, and Shuu's twin. Among her siblings, Kanade has the strongest desire to become king. Before, almost no one knew why she wanted to be king. This is later revealed; the reson she wanted to become king is because she can accelerate the nations medical research to fix Shuu's legs due an incident that happened when they were young. It hasn't interfered with his daily life, but he can't do sports. And because of this, she can't forgive herself. Ability Kanade's ability is called which allows her to create objects using materials within a certain area. In order to materialize them, she has to pay the amount of money it takes to use the requested object, which makes her have a job and keeping a vast amount of money as much as the country's national savings Relationships Shuu Sakurada Shuu and Kanade are twins. Shuu is older than Kanade by thirty minutes and he is the reason Kanade is trying to become king, showing how much she cares for him. Because she thinks that if she doesn’t fix Shuu’s legs she can't move on. However, Kanade gets annoyed at Shuu quite often; and she especially did when they were younger. However, Kanade actually deeply cares for him, and she got very emotional when Shuu said that it was no big deal with the accident to his legs; saying that's in the past. He also saved her from danger, making Kanade worried again; saying that he could've been hurt. But Shuu said that it is an older brother's job, to protect his younger sister. He told Kanade to take advantage of him to Kanade's heart content, because that is a little sisters job. After this event, Shuu told her to not to become king for him, and Kanade agrees, saying that she will become king for herself. Akane Sakurada Akane is Kanade's younger sister by one year. Kanade sometimes gets annoyed at Akane due her shyness, and tries to avoid her when going to school; since if Akane follows with her, she always comes late. However, Kanade still deeply cares about Akane. When she was sick with a fever, Kanade (and Shiori) cooked for her, and she was the one who watched over Akane. She was really worried about her, to the point where she wanted to make a medicine that could cure Akane's cold or a professional doctor. However, Akane told her to not to. Later that night, she kissed Akane on the cheek when she sleeping, hoping for her to get better. Kanade is also seen being very protective of her. When Akane almost got run over by a truck, Kanade made a wall with her power to protect her. Akane was really grateful for this, but claimed it to be too big much to Kanade's embarrassment (since she showed affection for Akane). She was then shown to be clearly angry and upset at the driver. This shows Kanade really loves and cares for Akane but doesn't show this too much. Kanade was also one of the ones who helped Akane to create her alter-identity Scarlet Bloom. Aoi Sakurada For Kanade, Aoi is her biggest rival in the election since she is ranked second and Aoi first. Kanade knows that she doesn't want to become king, so Kanade tries really hard getting more votes then Aoi. Kanade sometimes tells Aoi that if she doesn't to become king, she can withdraw. Aoi becomes "sad" upon hearing this, since she remembers all those nice things Kanade did to her when they were younger, much to Kanade's embarrassment. Despite this, they are on good terms as sister and they do care for each other. Shiori Sakurada Shiori is Kanade's younger sister. Kanade greatly cares for Shiori because she is the youngest. This is seen in a episode where Akane was sick with a cold. Shiori, Akane and Kanade were home alone that night. Shiori wanted to help Kanade so much as possible despite being so young and Kanade has stated that Shiori is really great girl and wants her to stay the way she is. Haruka Sakurada Not so much known about their relationship, but the day at beach, when they were going to play a game - "smash the melon" with a bat, Haruka, with his ability wrote down that Kanade had the second highest chance to winning, next to Shiori. When it was almost her turn, she gave Haruka meaning look, saying that she can't let Haruka's predictions come true, revealing a rivalry between the two. Hana Satou Hana, at first thought that Kanade had a scary aura and didn't have the courage to talk to her. But after Hana's engagement to Shuu, she decides to become friendlier with Kanade. Kanade, herself doesn't want to admit her own feelings towards Hana as a younger sister and acts slightly cold towards her. However later on she does accept Hana as a member of the family, much to Hana's happiness. Gallery kanade.ctd.png|Kanade's anime character design. kanade-profile.jpg kana.jpg kanade-blush.jpg kanade2.jpg kanade3.jpg kanade4.jpg kanade5.jpg|Kanade walking with Shuu kana and aka.jpg|Kanade and Akane kanade6.gif|Kanade giving Haruka the 'Killer' look Trivia * means "a performance". * Kanade is the one who has the strongest desire to become king. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Sakurada Children Category:Female